viva summer
by schia kepanasan
Summary: tsuna dkk mau liburan ke pantai. tapi hibari belum beli baju renang. gimana dong? tapi,tenang...dino dan mukuro selalu siap sedia membantu...shonen-ai,D1869,agak OOC. oneshot


**Viva Summer**

**A KHR Fanfiction By Schia Kepanasan**

**Summary : Tsuna dkk pergi ke pantai untuk liburan. Hibari yang terpaksa ikut, bingung karena ga punya baju renang. Tapi, Dino & Mukuro selalu siap membantu!**

**Warning : Shounen-ai. OOC...Hibari OOC!! udah gw pringatin loh yaaaa**

**Pairing : D1869 tralala**

**A/N : Ha...akhirnya gw ikutan bikin ffic KHR juga...anyway, buat Cylon yg uda rikues D1869, here it is, my darling! Ehehehehe... Ffic KHR pertama author...jadi, kalo ada yg salah2, jangan timpuk sayaaaa...hehehe**

**Rating : er...T...kali yak?**

**Here we go!!**

--

Krik... Krik... Krik...

Suara jangkrik terdengar membuat suasana musim panas makin terasa. Hibari terbaring lemah di atas sofa di ruang komite disiplin Namimori Chuu. Wajahnya lelah, penuh keringat.

"Kusakabe, kipas...!", perintah Hibari pada babu dadakannya itu. Kusakabe pun berlari tergopoh2 mendekati Hibari dan mengipasinya.

'Panas banget sih hari ini...Haa...'

Hibari yang tergeletak lunglai berusaha tidur ketika tiba2 ada suara kencang terdengar dari depan pintu. Dan tiba2, pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

'Argh, kenapa dia musti datang sekarang sih??', Hibari ngomel begitu melihat sosok berisik di dekat pintu. Dino.

"Kyoya! Apa kabar sayang? Lama ga ketemu... Aku kangen deh", Dino lalu berlari setengah melompat kegirangan dan berusaha memeluk Hibari. Tapi, tonfa melayang ke mukanya.

"Jangan deket2! Panas!!", perintah Hibari. Dia ogah dipeluk2 orang di saat panas begini. "Mau ngapain kamu ke sini?!"

Dino menggosok2 mukanya. Sakit juga kena tonfa Hibari... "Aduh...Jangan galak2 gitu dong...Aku cuma mau mastiin apa kamu udah siap2 buat pergi ke pantai nanti?"

Hibari menghela nafas. Ia ingat seminggu lalu diajak oleh Tsuna untuk pergi ke pantai. Sebetulnya dia udah nolak sih. Tapi, Dino ngotot bin kekeuh ngajak dia ke pantai. Hibari pun nyerah dan setuju buat ikut, daripada tiap hari dia diganggu sama Dino yang bermental baja itu...

"Kamu udah nyiapin baju renang? Baju renang kaya gimana yang bakal kamu bawa? Pasti kamu bakal terlihat seksi dalam baju renang... Haaa...", Dino asyik sendiri. Hibari makin bete. Udah gerah, capek, dirusuhin sama Dino lagi. Haaa...

"Aku belom beli baju renang. Puas?", kata Hibari singkat. Dino langsung terkejut.

"Apa? Kamu belom beli? Perginya kan besoookk!!", Dino menjerit. Ia lalu mengambil cambuknya dan mengikat Hibari.

"Lha? Lha?! Apaan nih?!", Hibari bingung sendiri.

Mata Dino tiba2 serem. "Kalo gitu kita beli baju renang. Sekarang juga."

"Eh?! Woyyy!!", Hibari berusaha protes, tapi Dino sudah menggendongnya ala bridal dan membawanya pergi...

--

"Gimana kalo yang di atas situ? Yang warna pink itu?", Dino menunjuk sebuah celana renang pendek dengan motif bunga.

"WTF! Kamu kira aku mau pake celana kaya gitu?!", teriak Hibari. Pink? Dengan motif bunga2 pula? Ih, ga banget deh...

"Yah...Tapi kan manis...Apalagi kalo kamu yang pake...", Dino sok melas.

"Cari perkara?", ancam Hibari. Tangannya udah siap2 mau nonjok Dino.

Dino senyum ngalah. Dia ga mau itu bogem nempel di mukanya...Mending kalo yg nempel itu bibirnya Hibari.hehehe , "Eh...Iya deh iya, sori..."

Dan selagi Dino dan Hibari berkutat memilih baju renang yang cocok, terlihat kepala biru mirip nanas menyembul di depan toko. Rokudo Mukuro...

"Oya? Rasanya aku kenal orang2 di dalam toko itu...", gumam Mukuro sambil memperhatikan Hibari dan Dino lewat kaca toko. "Lho? Itu kan Kyoya..."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mukuro langsung masuk ke dalam toko dan berteriak girang ala psikopat, "Kyoya-chaaan?! Sedang apa di sini?"

Hibari cengok, 'Astaga! Kenapa dia harus datang ke sini??', melihat Mukuro yang kayanya udah siap2 nyosor dengan muka psikopat, Hibari mencari tonfanya...Tapi Hibari tak bisa menemukan tonfanya, 'Eh?! Tonfaku ke mana?!'

"Oh kalo tonfa sih kan tadi ditinggal di mobilku...", kata Dino santai.

'Oh, sht!', Hibari makin mundur dan menjauh dari Mukuro.

"Lama ga ketemu, Kyoya... Mana ciumannya? Kufufufufu", Mukuro ketawa mesum sambil berusaha nyium Hibari.

"Eh, cium2 jidatmu! Bibir Kyoya itu cuma punyaku tauk!", protes Dino sambil melindungi Hibari.

"Huh. Menyebalkan...", Mukuro sok cemberut. "Ngomong2 sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu", balas Hibari tenang.

"Oya oya...Kyoya kamu koq galak sih...Yah walaupun itu yang bikin kamu imut...", Mukuro mulai keluar muka mesumnya, "Biar kutebak. Kalian pasti lagi nyari baju renang buat Kyoya? Buat dipake besok pas ke pantai sama Tsuna dkk?"

"Ya iyalah nyari baju renang. Masa di sini mau beli NANAS?", kata Dino sebal.

Mukuro tersenyum dan menggoyangkan telunjuknya, "Kufufu...Kalau soal baju renang, biar kupilihkan...Soal fashion, aku ahlinya..."

"Oh...gitu...ya...?", Hibari ga enak perasaan...

--

Beberapa menit lamanya, Mukuro muter2 nyari baju renang yang cocok buat Hibari. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran...

Kenapa Mukuro dari tadi ngitarin baju renang buat cewek?!

"Kyoya! Aku udah dapet baju yang cocok nih!", panggil Mukuro. Hibari dan Dino pun berjalan mendekat. Mukuro tersenyum bangga dan mengeluarkan sepasang bikini hitam dari balik tubuhnya.

"What the-?!", Hibari shock. "Apaan nih?!"

"Ckckck...Kyoya...Ini bikini. Masa kamu enggak tahu?", Mukuro menyerahkan bikini hitam itu kepada Hibari. Hibari mukanya memerah.

"Iya aku juga tauk ini bikini! Tapi ngapain kamu ngasih bikini ke aku?!"

"Ya buat dipake lah..."

Denggg...Hibari ga habis pikir. 'Ini Mukuro pingin ngerjain aku ato emang dia mesum sih?! Aku disuruh pake bikini begini?? Najiz!'. Hibari speechless saking shocknya.

"Hm...", Dino memperhatikan bikini itu dengan seksama. Bikini nya bener2 ngebuka dan kalo Hibari pake, pasti bakal bener2 kelihatan gimana seksinya Hibari..."Untuk pertama kalinya gue mengakui, lo emang hebat, Rokudo! Nice choice!", Dino mengacungkan telunjuk.

Hibari dobel SWT.

"Nah, Kyoya Ayo sekarang dicoba dulu bikininya", bujuk Mukuro. Dino lalu menarik tangan Hibari menuju kamar ganti.

"Nanti kalo udah dipake kasih tau aku ya. Aku pingin liat.", kata Dino.

Hibari, akhirnya recovered dari shocknya, menjerit kesal, "Heh! SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU PAKE BIKINI KAYAK GITU?! Aku gigit nih!"

Tapi, Mukuro malah menjawab dengan muka mesum, "Ih...Kyoya-chan sukanya main gigit-gigitan ya...Sini deh aku gigit...kufufufu"

"Wah wah...Ternyata Kyoya masih pingin digigit nih...", Dino membuka kerah Hibari sehingga bekas kemerahan terlihat di leher Hibari, "padahal bekas gigitan yang kemaren aja belom ilang..."

Dan kedua pria itu maen nyosor aja mau menggigit leher Hibari. Kontan, Hibari menonjok Mukuro dan Dino. "JANGAN MAEN2!!"

Dino dan Mukuro mengusap wajah mereka masing2. Sedangkan Hibari yang udah naek darah beranjak meninggalkan toko. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Tapi, saat ia akan membuka pintu toko itu, sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya dan sepasang tangan lain melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Oya, oya... Siapa bilang kamu boleh pergi, Kyoya-chan?", Mukuro menggenggam tangan Hibari erat. Mukanya serem...

"Pokoknya kamu ga boleh pergi sebelum dapet baju renang yang cocok...", terdengar suara Dino dari belakang Hibari. Hibari merinding sendiri mendengar suara Dino yang serius dan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Hibari. Hibari mencoba melepaskan diri dan menonjok kedua pria itu lagi. Tapi, tonjokannya kali ini berhasil ditangkis.

"Ayo, coba dulu bikininya, Kyoya-chan...", Hibari protes waktu tangannya digeret paksa sama Mukuro & Dino ke arah ruang ganti. Dino memberi bikini hitam itu kepada Hibari dan mendorong Hibari ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Woy! Tunggu dulu! Siapa bilang gue mau pa...ke...", Hibari tiba2 merasakan aura2 serem (dan mesum). Tiba2 aja Dino & Mukuro ketawa2 mesum nyeremin sambil bawa senjata masing2 dengan gaya mengancam.

"Pakai!", kata keduanya kompak. Hibari merasa ga punya pilihan. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar ganti…dan mencoba bikini itu…

Selama Hibari ganti baju, Dino & Mukuro mondar-mandir di depan ruang ganti. Persis suami2 yang lagi nunggu istrinya ngelahirin…Dan ketika pintu kamar ganti dibuka, dua2nya langsung mimisan.

Hibari, dengan muka agak kemerahan yang kesal, berdiri membuka pintu dengan memakai bikini hitam tadi. Tubuh putih langsing mulusnya terlihat. Pinggangnya yang langsing dan berkurva, kakinya yang jenjang…Semua itu cukup membuat Dino & Mukuro pingsan kehabisan darah.

"Puas?", Tanya Hibari singkat & jutek. Dino dengan tenang menghapus darah di hidungnya. Sementara Mukuro masih berjuang melawan pikiran yang 'iya-iya' tentang Hibari…

"Astaga, Kyoya…", Dino bengong memperhatikan Hibari. Sedetik kemudian, ia dan Mukuro berteriak, "Pokoknya kamu besok ke pantai harus pake itu!"

"APA?! Ga mau! Emanknya kalian siapa, seenaknya aja nentuin!", protes Hibari. Tangannya gatal pingin ngelempar tonfa ke muka mereka.

"Aku kan pacar kamu!", balas Dino.

"Kamu kan calon pendamping hidupku di masa depan…", kata Mukuro ngasal sambil bawa2 mawar merah (entah dari mana…)

"Aku ga inget pernah jadian sama kamu, Dino! Dan kamu, Mukuro, jangan keGRan ya!", Hibari baru saja mau mengganti bajunya lagi dan keluar dari took itu, tetapi ia kembali merasakan hawa2 menyeramkan. Hibari menengok dan menemukan Dino plus Mukuro dengan muka maniak nyeremin dan senjata di tangan…

"Ga mau tau, pokoknya besok dipake!"

Hibari nyerah…Dalam hati ia merencanakan supaya hari ini jatuh sakit, biar besok ga usah ikut ke pantai…

--

Hibari memang berencana buat pura2 sakit. Tapi apa daya, sial ga bisa ditolak. Pagi2 sekali, Dino datang menjemput Hibari yang lagi enak2 tidur di kamar. Si Hibari langsung diiket dan digotong aja gitu.

"Argh! Sial!", Hibari berjalan dari ruang ganti menuju kerumunan Tsuna dkk. Sepanjang jalan, ia sibuk mendeath glare orang2 yang melirik ke arahnya. Kebanyakan sih cowo2 mesum yang tergoda kemolekan badan Hibari yang berbikini... "Kalo tonfaku udah ketemu, itu bule ceria sama si nanas psiko ga bakal kukasih ampun!"

Hibari makin mendekati kerumunan Tsuna dkk. Makin horor aja dia ngebayangin reaksi yang lain. Dan bener aja, waktu Hibari sampai, Dino dan Mukuro langsung pingsan sambil mimisan. Tsuna cengok kagum ngeliat Hibari. Dan Yamamoto mukanya merah terpana (Yamamoto langsung dijewer sama Gokudera ).

"Apa liat2?", tanya Hibari serem. Bahkan Romario (yang nemenin Dino) pun hampir mimisan liat Hibari...

"Hibari-san...cantik...", kata Tsuna kagum. Dino dan Mukuro akhirnya bangkit dari pingsan dan mimisannya. Mereka berjalan mendekati Hibari.

"Kyoya...", bisik Dino dengan nada yang agak2...ehem...Tangannya memegang dagu Hibari dan hendak menciumnya, "Kamu begitu cantik..."

"Di-Dino!Kamu ngapain?!", Hibari mencoba berlari, tetapi, tiba2 Mukuro memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium leher Hibari. "Mukuro?!"

"Kufufufu...kecantikanmu hari ini luar biasa, Kyoya...", kata Mukuro mesum.

"Gy-Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!!"

Sementara Hibari mendapat 'serangan' dari Dino dan Mukuro, Tsuna memperhatikan dari jauh dengan tatapan polos.

"Mereka...akrab sekali ya..."

Gokudera swt, "Ju...Juudaime...Rasanya kamu salah pengertian...", Gokudera lalu menutup mata Tsuna dan membawa yang lain pergi dari situ...

Meninggalkan Hibari yang sedang ditralalalaaa sama Dino & Mukuro...

**The End dah!!**

**A/N : Haha...Maap kalo ffic ini rada dodol & gaje...Maap juga keOOCannya...Gw sendiri baru nonton KHR ampe ep 26an...Iye gue tau itu ketinggalan jauh banget...Tapi masalahnya gue baru sempet beli animenya beberapa hari yang lalu...So, gimana?? Read and Review plis!!**


End file.
